


and there was only one seat

by ohmymai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Volleybal Team Shenanigans, this is just me clowning sakuatsu dont mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymai/pseuds/ohmymai
Summary: The perks of being in a college with just the exact number of players on the team are that he's always a starter, their bench it's empty and if someone gets injured they're done but hey, he can always play without worrying that he will be benched.The problem with being in a small college volleyball team is that they don't have fancy vans to take them to games, hell, they don't even have the money to rent those, so they stick to the coach's car, one coach, six players, and one old car.or. That one-time Atsumu had to endure a car ride on Sakusa's lap
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	and there was only one seat

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure to post this omg I'm sorry in advance
> 
> Entry for Day 4 of SakuAtsu Fluff Week: College AU/"I'm not moving your lap is comfortable"

The perks of being in a college with just the exact number of players on the team are that he's always a starter, their bench it's empty and if someone gets injured they're done but hey, he can always play without worrying that he will be benched. 

The problem with being in a small college volleyball team is that they don't have fancy vans to take them to games, hell, they don't even have the money to rent those, so they stick to the coach's car, one coach, six players, and one old car. 

It strangely works, the coach drives, obviously, four of them are squeezed on the back, and the two remaining spots are the glorious one—reserved for the first one to get there—, that is the passenger seat and the humiliating one,—the lap of whoever came lastly than him. 

Atsumu doesn’t complain too much, is not like he likes being squeezed between Suna and Komori, but most times he enjoys watching the trouble Hinata and Bokuto fall upon themselves, being always late, it’s now their honorable spot being the ones always carrying each other on their laps—mostly Bokuto doing the carrying, poor Hinata had tried once and has been crushed by Bokuto’s powerful thighs. 

And today, Atsumu is late. The entire team is already gathered around the car, when he gets to the parking lot, panting, grunting once he notices everyone is already there.

"Hello or whatever, who is it?" He says as soon as he's within earshot. Komori laughs next to his cousin and he arches his eyebrow. "Omi-kun?" 

Sakusa and Komori are always early because Sakusa hates being clamped together and Komori usually gives him the passenger seat, Sakusa glares at him, confirming his deductions. 

"Really?" 

"Shut up, Miya" it's the only explanation he offers as the coach finally urges everyone inside. 

Hinata and Bokuto squeeze themselves into the seat, then Komori and Sakusa, he's amazed to see Suna take the passenger seat calmly. 

"The fuck?" He asks, his friend just shrugs and gets in. 

"C'mon, Atsumu-san we'll be late!" Hinata urges from his seat, Atsumu scoffs, there's nothing wrong with being sandwiched by Bokuto and Komori, sitting on Sakusa's lap has everything wrong. 

"Shoyo-kun, I'll buy you meat buns for the whole semester if you just go in Bokuto's lap" 

"Why me tho?" Bokuto asks tilting his head so he can watch him from the other side of the car where he's squeezed between Hinata's body and the door. 

"You always do it"

"Yeah, that's why we're enjoying not being the ones who came late for once." Hinata responds and he's about to follow the car running if needed, is it an hour-long ride? Yes. Does that make him less eager to do so? Not at all. 

Sakusa just stares at the seat in front of him, his arms crossed as he glares at it, probably trying to switch places with Suna by pure mental will. Well, an invitation would have been nice.

Atsumu sighs and accepts his destiny. 

Getting comfortable is difficult with the little leg room he has, legs pushing into Suna's back through the seat, petty as he is, Suna pushes back like if he isn't in the best seat here. He claws at the back of Suna's seat and tries not to think too much about the fact that he's sitting on Sakusa's thighs. 

"Stop moving" the spiker groans and he tries to glare at him, he's too big for being clamped like this in here, his neck is going to be sore from craning, and he’ll probably have his knees burnt by the constant friction of the fabric of Suna’s seat, he wants to argue that he has no right to complain...but he also knows that as a volleyball player he's a fair 80 kg of pure muscle, Sakusa is probably going to hop off the car with his legs wobbling. 

So he shushes and decides to peek at Suna who is texting someone, he's too far to read the texts but suddenly Suna slides something and his camera opens, he's shocked by the sight of Suna's cold eyes and slight smirk, then his face peeking out of the seat, he lifts his phone to a height where he can read and captions the photo. "Look at this loser" 

"Hey!" he's fast to read to whom the text is meant for before the phone is too far again. "Are ya texting my brother?" 

"Be glad it's not yer mom" he whispers but is sure loud enough to the other boys in the car to have something to laugh at. 

"Rin!" 

"Boys," the coach says warningly. They still giggle tho, and as he's sitting on him, he can feel the light way he moves as Sakusa silently chuckles. 

"Yer not making this easier" he tries to look at him but Kiyoomi now slaps his back. 

"Don't move" he retorts. 

It's a long ride for Atsumu. 

* * *

They win the match, it's always revitalizing, watching the incredulity on the other team's faces as a small team crushes them, and winning always feels incredible. Even as he feels on top of the world after showering and getting back on the warm crammed car back to their school he finds himself dozing off. 

Bokuto and Hinata are already sleeping next to each other, Suna has his eyes closed and earphones on and as he can see, Komori is simply vibing with the old music the coach is blasting, which is also one of the main reasons he's falling asleep. His eyes close finally and he rests his head against Suna's seat, too tired to care about Sakusa's knees pushing against his thighs. 

"Take pity on him" he hears the distant voice of Komori. 

"Letting him do that is already enough" Sakusa's voice answers behind him. 

"C'mon, it'll even be more comfortable for you" 

"Why would you know?" 

"Hinata always sits like that, you don't know it because you always have the privileged seat. Do like us, commoners, for once" 

Atsumu wants to say something along the lines of "you go, Komori-kun" but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is an incoherent grumble. 

He doesn't know how much time passes or how much conversation he misses but he feels pairs of hands guiding him to move, too tired to function, Atsumu imagines he's being manhandled by Sakusa and being thrown to a more comfortable position for the spiker but it doesn't feel so bad so he lets him. He thinks he's still on his lap, his legs now facing right instead of front and his head is resting against soft material so he sighs and lets himself fall deeper into sleep. 

* * *

"Miya" 

"Miya wake up" 

"Wake up and get the fuck out of me" consciousness comes slowly, he’s aware of the match, and the fact that he’s sleeping in someone’s lap since he had to be late because he forgot his cellphone and had to go back running to his apartment for it. 

"For christ's sake, Miya, I swear to god" he grunts, jeez it’s only been a couple of minutes, let him rest.

"'M not moving yer lap is comfortable" why is Sakusa even complaining? It’s not like he is bothering him, he always has to have the front seat and gets to have his own space, so he can fuck off and let Atsumu sleep a little more. He even nuzzles against the soft material near his face and takes in the scent of shampoo until curls tickle his nose. Wait— 

Atsumu wakes up, startled, jumping off of Sakusa's shoulder and bumping his head on the car's roof. 

"Fuck!" 

"Get off, Miya" and even as he's wearing his mask, he can see his ears tinted with bright red. 

The car is now empty, Komori is still watching them from the inside but now seated apart from them, he seems like he is trying too hard not to laugh. Atsumu cranes his neck and from the window, he sees that Bokuto, Hinata, and Suna are already out of the car, Suna’s phone is in his hand. That's a sign for him to do something to regain the little dignity he has left, so he fucks up. He opens the car’s door and trips on his way out, falling face-first into the pavement of the parking lot of their school, he at least thinks that it’s late enough so this can just be kept between his team, not like that is any better. Hinata, bless his soul, is the only one that reaches up to him, helping him up, still, the laughter while he does it doesn’t make it less embarrassing. 

He looks again at the car where Komori is now full-out laughing and Sakusa is just crouched over himself, burying his face in his hands. 

“I’ll play barefoot before having to repeat this again” and because he is an asshole and has a reputation to preserve, he talks. 

“Ya better be honored, Omi-kun, I don’t let anyone carry me” he smirks and Sakusa stares blankly at him, emotionless eyes make the waver in his voice sound even scarier. 

“Once I can feel my legs again, you’re a dead man, Miya” the bravado falters at that so he just waves at him and turns around. 

“Great game, everyone, I’ll see you in practice” 

“Miya!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I was not on my high school's vb team but my friends were, and they had to go to matches in other schools in the coach and parent's cars, so yeah, you can carry both female and male team in a few cars if everyone is clammed together 
> 
> Also, I know this line-up probably wouldn't work but I did it for the giggles, seriously, I just needed players to fill the car with lol 
> 
> Kudos, comments, you know what to do, i love them all! 
> 
> Say hi on [tw](https://twitter.com/imjustreallysa2)! Bye-bye!


End file.
